At the present time, this Pediatric Department operates on a total budget for research of over 2.25 million dollars, and the efficiency of the use of this money for health-related research is greatly increased by the existence of the Research Unit. In addition, this Research Unit provides both motivation and opportunity for young scientists, already well trained in basic science, to gain experience as clinical fellows in applying their biochemical and physiological knowledge to pediatric problems, and for students and house officers to become familiar with the needs and rewards of research. Our large postdoctoral training programs in Pediatric Endocrinology and in Medical Genetics could not exist without this unit.